


Loss

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [21]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Asleep/awake, Coping, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Minor Character Death, Mourning, Sadness, Sibling Death, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: For the MEFFW 100 word drabble challenge, Prompt: Awake/AsleepAbigail has just found out about the death of Hilary and immediately runs to Joker to comfort him, knowing he has to be hurting.





	1. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has nothing to do with the prompt...it's a setup to the next one which does.

‘... _ body identified as that of Hilary Moreau, sister to Alliance Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, pilot to Commander Shepard _ …’

  
That wasn't good. Abigail had fled back to the Normandy after eavesdropping in Huerta Memorial on an asari and her nurse before heading straight for the ‘Lair of the Shadow Broker.’ She cringed. Joker had to be upset so she headed up to the cockpit to find him, he punched the console in front of him, turning his chair towards her, eyes rimmed in red. Abigail opened her arms and he hobbled into them, sagging into her touch; she kissed him softly.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of his sister Joker is more determined than ever to keep Abigail near him and safe because he doesn't want to lose anything else he loves.

Joker was breathing heavily beside her, one arm draped across her stomach holding her as close to him as possible. It had been this way since Hilary had died, even in sleep he would keep her close the only way he knew how. The scent of alcohol lingered on his breath; he'd done some heavy drinking the night before and collapsed into bed with her. Abigail ran a gentle hand through his beard, leaning down to kiss his cheek; he stirred slightly, but didn't wake. She didn't want to disturb him, settling back under the familiar weight of his arm.


End file.
